Stuck
by Dark Raven5
Summary: Yes, yes it is another songfic, this one is based on stuck, about dom's relationship with Letty


Author's Note: Here's another songfic, I'm writing all these songfics to make up for taking so long to update. This songfic is based on Stacie Orrico's Stuck, I just love the song, it great. Oh, it's Dom talking about Letty.  
  
Artist: Stacie Orrico Album: Stacie Orrico Title: Stuck  
  
^Verse 1^ I can't get out of bed today Or get you off my mind I just can't seem to find a way to leave the love behind I ain't trippin I'm just missin you You know what I'm saying You know what I mean  
  
Dominic "Player" Toretto, with a broken heart? Yes, it's true, (this isn't an episode of Punk'd). Dom lay in his bed, staring at the blank ceiling; he didn't have the strength to get up anymore since his heart was shattered. Everyday had become a chore to him, every breath, a meaningless reason to live, and every heartbeat a reminder of her.the love of his life.  
  
^Verse 2^ You kept me hanging on a string Why you make me cry I tried to give u everything But you just give lies I ain't trippin I'm just missin you You know what I'm saying You know what I mean  
  
Days seemed to drag on for years; everything had become meaningless to him. He no longer found reason to live; for his life ended the minute she walked out the door. His soul no longer had reason to thrive; he no longer had a reason to get up in the morning. His whole life walked out the door with her.  
  
^Bridge^ Every now and then When I'm all alone I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone Say you want me back But you never do I feel like such There's nothing I can do I'm such a fool for you  
  
Fool that's what he was, a stupid fool; a complete and utter fool, that's what Dominic Toretto was. He was a complete fool for her; he'd wait by the phone all night for her to call, to say she wanted him back, but she never did. He spent all his time alone, in his room, looking through pictures, letters, and all his old memories.of her.  
  
^Chorus^ I can't take it What am I waiting for My heart's still breakin I miss you even more And I can't fake it The way I could before I hate you but I love you I can't stop thinking of you It's true, I'm stuck on you  
  
Dominic's heart was still breaking after all the time that had passed; he was just waiting. Waiting for what? He didn't know. He couldn't fake his happiness any longer; he had stopped racing. Knowing she wouldn't be there. Part of him wanted to hate her, but another part still loved her. A part of him wanted to come back to him, like in all his dreams.  
  
^Verse 3^ Now love's a broken record That's been skippin' in my head I keep singing Yesterday Why we got to play these games we play?  
  
Dom kept on remembering yesterdays, when everything was perfect, when she was still around. Back in the days when she played games with his heart and emotions; she was good at it, she was a pro. She played him good, so good that he truly believed her with all his heart. Perhaps that should have been his first warning sign.  
  
^Verse 4^ I ain't trippin I'm just missin you You know what I'm saying You know what I mean Every now and then When I'm all alone I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone Say you want me back But you never do I feel like such There's nothing I can do I'm such a fool for you  
  
She was good at playing games; they started off small, a few lies here and there, a few unmentioned parties. But then they got bigger, and bigger, and bigger; soon she started flirting with guys at the races, and coming home late at night, smelling like some other guy's cologne. Then she started staying out all night; sometimes she wouldn't come home for days, and sometimes weeks. She'd go on unexpected trips without him, dance with guys he didn't know, and go to clubs without him.  
  
^Chorus^ I can't take it What am I waiting for My heart's still breakin I miss you even more And I can't fake it The way I could before I hate you but I love you I can't stop thinking of you It's true, I'm stuck on you  
  
"Dominic Toretto, you've been to group therapy ten times, and you haven't said a word," the group leader said. "You're supposed to be working through your depression and grief."  
  
^Bridge^ Every now and then When I'm all alone I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone Say you want me back But you never do I feel like such There's nothing I can do I'm such a fool for you  
  
"Letty.Letty, the sexist woman, with the most beautiful name. With beautiful brown hazel eyes, she's too beautiful to hold onto. She could get away with anything, and she did.she got away with my heart." Dominic said then continued his silent streak.  
  
^Chorus^ I can't take it What am I waiting for My heart's still breakin I miss you even more And I can't fake it The way I could before I hate you but I love you I can't stop thinking of you I don't know what to do I'm stuck on you  
  
Author's Note: Okay, so what do you think? I kinda was gonna write it about one thing but then it turned into this, so enjoy. 


End file.
